Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-8z - 5}{5z + 5} + \dfrac{z + 16}{5z + 5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-8z - 5 + z + 16}{5z + 5}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-7z + 11}{5z + 5}$